The Beach
by EVAN AAML
Summary: When Ash and Brock come back from their journey in Hoenn, Ash plans on taking Misty to a place to tell her his secret. AAML extra now finished
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for the wait, I hand-write my stories before I post them, even though this one was done awhile ago, I was working on my Thanksgiving story. So here is my second story, The Beach.

''Over looking his home town of Pallet, Ash remembers the beginning of his journey. With him are his first Pokemon, Pikachu, and his best friend Brock. ''Well, I'm finally home! Not much has changed'', Ash said. ''Well I suppose it wouldn't change'', Brock said. "Yeah maybe'', Ash said. He was thinking of all the people he would have to visit while here. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock had come to visit everyone in Pallet after May and Max had left to go home. Ash planned on visiting his mom, Prof.Oak, Tracy, and even Gary who also came to Pallet to visit. But most importantly, he planned on visiting a special someone, someone who was a part of his biggest secret. '' I can't wait to see everyone again!'', he finally said. ''Pika'', Pikachu said. So Ash, Pikachu, and Brock went to their first stop. As they walked up to the door, Ash wondered.

''I hope mom's home'', Ash said. He then knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and a tall woman appeared at the door. It was Ash's mom, Delia. ''Oh my what a surprise! How are you?'', Ash's mom asked. ''We're fine mom'', Ash said ''Well here we go, she'll just keep hugging me and tell me how much she missed me'', he thought. He opened his arms expecting a hug, when Delia passed Ash and hugged Pikachu. Ash then fell over in shock. ''Heh, moms, their unpredicatble'', he said. ''I missed you too Ash, and Brock you too!'', Delia said not wanting to leave Brock out. ''Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!'', Brock said. After awhile, Ash and Brock sat on a couch in their living room while Delia took Pikachu upstairs to, ''show him something''. Ash at this point was thinking of the special someone, a red-headed girl whose name made his heart skip a beat, Misty. He also thought of the surprise he was going to show her, one that would hopefully bring them closer. Brock noticed Ash in deep thought and wanted to see what he was thinking about.

''Hey Ash, what's up?'', Brock asked. Ash then broke out of his trance and spoke. ''Oh nothing, just thinking of someone'', Ash said. ''Oh really? Well judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing it's Misty'', Brock said slyly. ''WHAT!? How did you know!?'', Ash asked blushing slightly, luckily Brock didn't notice. ''Please, you had the same face when Misty was traveling with us. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?'', Brock asked. This obviously didn't register to Ash. ''What makes you think I like her!?'', Ash asked blushing even more. ''Well isn't it obvious?'', Brock asked him. ''Well guess what, I don't!'', Ash said. Though he would never admit it, he really did like her. That's why he was hoping his surprise to her would be enough for him to tell her his feelings. ''Alright Ash, but I'm watching you!'', Brock said At that moment, Delia came downstairs with Pikachu. Pikachu seemed like he was keeping a secret from everyone and was excited. Though Ash and Brock ignored it. Delia found Ash and Brock and talked to them.

''Well I just got off the phone and everyone is coming over!'', Delia said. Ash and Brock then became excited. ''Oh and Ash, I have a surprise for you'', She continued. ''Really? What is it?'', Ash asked puzzled. ''Well one of your friends can't make it on time because'', before Delia could finish, Ash interupted. ''What? Why?'', Ash asked a bit sadly and worridley. Delia then continued. ''You didn't let me finish, I said your friend can't make it on time...because she's already here!'', Delia finished. Ash looked puzzled. ''She? Who's she?'', Ash asked. Pikachu and Delia then gave each other a small grin. ''OK, you can come down now!'', Delia yelled. Just then, a red-headed girl walked downstairs. She then stopped and looked at the surprised boys.

''Well it's been awhile!'', Misty said cheerfully. ''Misty!'', Ash and Brock yelled as Misty came up to hug them. ''It's been so long!'', Ash said. ''I know, your mom knew you guys were coming and sh invited me to come over!'', Misty said. ''I figured since Misty lived the farthest away, I'd invite her early to see you sooner!'', Delia said. ''Thanks mom! But one question, how did you find out about me and Brock coming?'', Ash asked. ''Oh, two children called and said that they knew you and told me that you were coming and to throw a party for you, they said that their names were May and Max'', Delia said. ''Oh, yeah we know them, they traveled with us in Hoenn'', Brock said. ''I guess we owe them our thanks!'', Ash said. Just then, the door knocked. Ash, Misty, and Brock went to the Kitchen while Delia answered the door. As Ash, Brock, and Misty talked, they could hear Prof. Oak, Tracy, and Gary talking to Delia.

''Well I guess we know who's here!'', Brock said. ''So Misty, how have you been?'', Ash asked. ''I've been fine, just taking care of the gym and my Pokemon. How have you been?'', Misty asked. ''Same as always!'', Ash answered. Misty then whispered something to Brock to annoy Ash. ''Same as always? I take it then you guys were lost and tired all the time?'', Misty asked. This got Ash angry as Misty giggled. ''I missed that angry tone'', she said. ''And I've missed that giggle, well quite frankley, I've missed you'', Ash said. Ash and Misty then stared at each other and blushed. Brock was about to say something when Delia asked him for help with some things that Prof. Oak brought. ''OK Ash, don't do anything romantic with out me!'', Brock said pointing to Misty, Ash understood the comment and pushed Brock out of the Kitchen, blushing to answer him.

''Hey Ash, what's Brock talking about?'', Misty asked suspiciously. ''Oh nothing...nothing at all'', Ash said He then walked out of the Kitchen door and asked Misty to follow him, she did, and they left. Meanwhile, everyone else was talking in the Living Room. 'Well Delia, it was nice of you to invite us over. So how is Ash?'', Prof. Oak asked. ''Oh he's just fine!'', Delia replied. At this point, Gary and Tracy,( who were sitting on the couch ), realized something. ''Wait a minute, isn't Ash the reason why we came here?'', Gary asked. ''Yeah, where is he anyway?'', Tracy wondered aloud. ''Oh he's talking to Misty in the Kitchen'', Delia told them. Gary and Tracy then stared at each other and gave each other a mischevious grin, they figured the same thing,'' it took them long enough!''. Brock then sat up.

''I'll go get him now, odds are he's done talking to Misty'', Brock said. As he was heading to the Kitchen, he wondered.''Heh, now that I think about it, odds are their STILL talking, it better be about what I hope it is!'', he thought. He then entered the Kitchen to find out that it was empty. Though Ash's bag was on the table and the Kitchen door was open. He peeked outside and saw Misty and Ash sitting on a large rock talking to each other. ''OOHHH, this looks promising'', he thought. Just then, everyone entered the Kitchen. ''Brock, where's Ash and Misty?'', Tracy asked. Brock then hushed everyone and pointed outside. Everyone looked out and noticed them talking.''This might be the moment we've all been waiting for'', Brock said.

''Oh my Ashy's growing up!'', Delia said proudly. Prof. Oak, Brock, and Pikachu nodded in agreement. ''Well it took them long enough!'', Tracy said. ''Wait, we don't even know what their talking about, listen'', Gary said. So everyone sat quietly and watched. At this point, Ash and Misty were talking about their journeys during Hoenn.

''Well you sure did alot'', Misty said. She then looked at the ground as though as she was to shy to look at Ash, which she was. ''You know, you matured alot since I last saw you'', Misty said blushing. ''Well I'm not that mature'', Ash said playfully. He then playfully pushed Misty. She then got him back by pushing him harder, which caused both of them to fall. Fortunately, Misty fell on top of Ash after he had landed on his back. They then looked into each other's eyes. This lasted awhile until Ash remembered the surprise. ''Hey Misty, I want to show you something, you want to come?'', he asked her, whispering in her ear. ''OK, let's go'', Misty whispered back. They then got up and walked away towards a unknown place. ''I think you'll love it'', Ash said before they were out of sight. Everyone who was watching sighed in disapointment.

''Ergh! They were so close!'', Brock said. ''I guess you can't expect them to do anything'', Tracy said. ''Now, now, we don't know for certain, ohhh I hope they get together! I would like SOME grandkids before I get too old!'', Delia said. This made Gary, Tracy, and Brock somewhat nervous as they sweatdropped. ''Pikapi chu ( They better )'', Pikachu said. ''Togi, Togi priiii! ( Yeay! Mommy and Daddy get together! )'', Togepi said. But little did they know that they weren't the only ones watching. Up in the sky, 3 familiar characters in a hot air baloon planned.

''Well, the twerps are together again, how romantic'', Jessie said sarcastically. ''Yes, I say we dig a hole for them!'', James said. Jessie nodded in agreement. ''Just try to remember where the hole is this time!'', Meowth said. This caused Meowth to get hit in the head with a mallet while Team Rocket went ahead of Ash and Misty to dig their trap for them. Unfortunately for Ash and Misty, they fell for it, literaly.

''Augh!'', Ash and Misty screamed as they fell into the trap hole. Luckily, Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu heard this. ''That sounded like Ash and Misty!'', Tracy said shocked. ''C'mon, let's go!'', Brock said. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said ready to help his friends. So they ran off to find them. ''A hole!? Don't tell me'', Ash said guessing who it was. ''Yep, Team Rocket!'', Misty said answering Ash. ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!'', Ash yelled with his head getting big, Misty stuck her tongue out in forgetfullness and stupidity. Just then, Team Rocket appeared, laughing evily.

''Prepare for trouble, And make it double, To protect the world from devistation, To unite all peoples within our naion, To denounce the evils of truth and love, To extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, Surrender now or prepare to fight!'', Jessie and James said. ''Meowth, that's right!'', Meowth finished. ''Team Rocket!'', Ash and Misty said in disgust. ''So where are you two love birds going?'', Jessie asked. Ash and Misty then blushed and yelled at Team Rocket. ''Were not love birds, we don't like each other!'', Ash yelled. ''Yeah that's right, we couldn't possibly like each other!'', Misty replied. ''Oh come now, look at you, you two were pratically made for each other!'', James said. Ash and Misty then looked at each other and blushed even more than before. While Team Rocket was laughing, Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu appeared.

''Team Rocket! What are you doing here!?'', Brock asked angrily. ''Oh oh, the twerp's backup!'', Meowth said in fear. '' Were not going to let you get away with this!'', Tracy yelled. Pikachu then lunged into the hot air baloon. ''Pikachu, Thundershock!'', Ash demanded from inside the hole. Pikachu then sent out the attack and jumped out of the baloon while Team Rocket flew off. ''Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Team Rocket yelled being hurdled into the air and out of sight, a twinkle was all that was left. Brock and Tracy then helped Ash and Misty out of the hole and pretended to walk away while Ash and Misty continued on their destination. Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu then secretly followed them. In about ten minutes, Ash and Misty stopped.

''Woah! You were taking me to...''Misty said. Ash finished wha she started. ''The beach! I hope you like it!'', Ash said. ''Wow, it's so beautiful, and theirs no one here!'', Misty said. Suddenly, Ash chuckled. ''What's so funny?'', Misty asked. ''Were not alone, look around you!'', Ash said Misty then realized that there were Water Pokmon everywhere. ''This time every year, all the Water Pokemon in the area gather around here, this is what I wanted to show you!'', he said. ''Oh Ash, it's beautiful, thank you!'', Misty said. Ash then playfully pushed her and ran. ''Catch me if you can, Mrs. Waterflower!'', Ash said. Misty then blushed and ran after him. ''You know I hate it when people call me that!'', Misty said. By this time, Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu had caught up to them and watched.

''So Ash took her to the beach to watch Water Pokemon and play huh? Well that was...actually romantic, who would have guessed that someone like Ash thought of something like this!'', Brock said. Pikachu agreed with him and watched, he was happy for them. Meanwhile, Tracy was sketching the scene. ''Hey, that's a nice picture of Ash and Misty together with all of the Water Pokemon'', Brock said. ''I'll show this to everyone at Ash's house since their not here, I'll keep drawing till it's like I took pictures of them'', Tracy said making more drawings. ''Hmm, you should get them if they kiss, that way we'll have proof they did it even if they deny it!'', Brock said. Tracy nodded and told him not to worry, he will. At this point, Misty was still chasing Ash. He finally stopped and thought about his plan.

''This is it. it's perfect here, now all she has to do is tag me and I'll tell her my secret'', Ash said to himself. Misty was just about to get him when she tripped on a rock and ran into him. Their position was the same as earlier with Misty on top of Ash. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly. They both were blushing and they felt butterfrees in their stomachs. Misty then spoke up. ''Ash, I've got something...important to tell you'', Misty said quietly. ''I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, but I've been to shy to tell you, and then we split up, so I never had the chance...untill now'', She said. Ash was amazed. He knew exactly what she was going to tell him. ''I can't believe she was in the same predicament as me!'', Ash thought. Misty then spoke up again.

''You see Ash, we've been through so much together and...well what I'm trying to say is...I...I...'', Misty said blushing in a uproar. Before she could finish though, Ash put his finger on her lips, silencing her. ''Don't worry Misty, I know'', Ash said, Misty then became shocked. ''You...you do!?'', Misty asked, still shocked. ''Heh, heh, yes I do...and I fell the same way'', Ash said. Misty then became filled with joy. ''So you do love me Ash!'', Misty said blushing even more than before, but happy. ''Yes I do'', Ash simply said. They then stared at each other even more. They could see each other's heart and soul. They then moved ther faces closer to each other's, their bodies shaking and their minds racing. They then met in a passionet kiss, their kiss filled them both with joy, knowing that they both truley loved each other. Meanwhile, Tracy was sketching madly, trying to get every detail.

''Yes, I got the perfect sketch!'', Tracy said quietly and proudly as he showed Brock and Pikachu the picture of Ash and Misty's passionet kiss. ''Wow, this is beautiful, better than a picture, I can't wait till we show this to everyone!'', Brock said. Pikachu was still looking at the sketch and then looked at Ash and Misty, he was very happy at this and was going to congradulate them before he remembered that they were there secretly. Finally, Ash and Misty broke the kiss to breath. ''Wow, who would have guessed that a guy who's never gotten a girl could kiss so well'', Misty said. ''Heh, same to you. Actually, it reminds me of when we got those two Nidoran together at the Orange Islands. I wondered if people change if they kiss'', Ash said. Misty then whispered to Ash.

''Do you want to find out?'', Misty asked whispering. They then looked into each other's eyes again and kissed just as passionet as before, if not more. While they kissed, Brock seemed as though as he was happy. ''Well, we finally know after 5 years'', Brock said happily. ;;You sure missed alot at the Orange Islands then if you think that what they did was a once-in-a life time thing'', Tracy said. ''Well you should tell me'', Brock said as they headed off towards Ash's house, leaving Ash and Misty kissing on the beach. Pikachu took one final look before walking off, he couldn't wait to tell Togepi.

Finished, well sort of. I have a extra part to this. When I wrote the story, I added to much for my own good. I will write the second part, but it won't make that much sense, though you aaml fans will probably like it ( hint hint ). My next story will be Payback, aaml, but with more violence... and possibly death! ( ok, not really, i don't believe in Pokemon death, but it's close ). Thank you.

Sincerely,

Evan, a fan of aaml


	2. extra part

After about Fifteen minutes of talking and walking, Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu made it to Ash's house. They couldn't wait to tell everyone the news and show them Tracy's sketches. As they opened the door, everyone was waiting for them in the kitchen. ''Pipipi!'', Piakchu said as he ran towards Togepi. ''Pikapi chu Pikachupi, Pikachupi chu Pikapi!'', He said when he reached her. Togepi then chirped in happiness. ''What did Pikachu tell Togepi to get her so excited?'', Delia asked. ''Well I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with this!'', Tracy said holding his sketches. As Tracy and Brock showed them the sketches, They became surprised at what they saw. Most of the pictures Tracy made were of the Water Pokemon, but two of them stood out, these were the ones with Ash and Misty. One was the one he made when they first got to the beach, Ash and Misty playing on the beach, ( with Water Pokemon around them ). But the next one shocked them the most. This was the one with Ash and Misty's first kiss. Delia sniffled after seeing them.

''Oh my Ashy's growing up and in love with his best friend!'', Delia asid joyfully. Gary then quietly snickered at this remark. Pikachu then threatened the defenseless Gary, ( who left his Pokeon at Prof. Oak's lab ), so he stopped. Prof.Oak, ( though happy for Ash and Misty ), was amazed at the other pictures.''My what wonderful pictures! I'll have to see these Water Pokemon later, I forgot about them coming here every year'', Prof.Oak said. Just then, Ash and Misty walked through the kitchen door, ( where Brock, Tracy, and Pikachu came through ). Everyone then looked at them in a happy, proud way. Delia then hugged the surprised couple. ''Oh I'm so proud of you two getting together, oh I'm going to be a grandmother!'', Delia said. Ash and Misty, ( who were alittle embarrased at the grandmother part ), were wondering how they found out.

''WHAT!? How did you guys find out!?'', Ash asked in a surprised yell. ''So much for keeping it a secret, or a surprise for that matter'', Misty said sighing. ''Brock and Tracy showed us these'', Gary said showing them the sketches.Brock and Tracy then tried to sneak out the kitchen door when... ''BROCK, TRACY!'', Ash yelled. Misty then continued it. ''YOU TWO WERE SPYING ON US!?'', Misty asked yelling and holding her mallet. Brock and Tracy then ran out of the house, Ash and Misty following. After alot of noise, Ash and Misty came back in, Misty holding her mallet. "They won't be up for awhile!'', Misty said triumphantly. Ash mearly laughed.

Misty then picked up the two sketches and looked at them.''You know, these sketches are really beautiful'', Misty said. She then gave them to Ash to look at. ''Wow, even though I'd have preferred to be alone with Misty there, I'm glad Tracy made these'', Ash said. ''So when did you plan on telling us?'', Delia asked. ''I wanted to keep it a secret, but Misty sugested having it a surprise, so we were going to surprise you before we left'', Ash said. ''Leave, were are you going now?'', Delia asked. ''Well, we were going to go to Cerulean City to tell Misty's sisters personaly, but don't worry, we'll be back in less than a week'', Ash said now holding hands with Misty. ''OK, oh I'm still so happy! What do you plan on naming your children?'', Delia asked knowing that Ash and Misty didn't want to talk abou it.

Soon Tracy and Brock came in with lumps on their heads. Everyone then entered the living room to talk, except Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi. ''Well now that everyone knows, what do we do now?'', Misty asked holding Togepi. Togepi then chirped. ''Togi, Togi, Pprriii!'', Togepi said cheerfully. Misty then blushed perfushly. ''What did she say?'', Ash asked.''Oh...nothing!'', Misty said obviously trying to hide something. ''That was not nothing! You better tell me what Togepi said!'', Ash said slightly annoyed. Misty then toyed with him more. ''Or what!?'', Misty asked playfully. ''Well let's just say I have ways of making you talk!'', Ash said. He then grabbed Misty and started ticklig her. Misty, ( who is very ticklish ), fell to the floor with laughter. ''Hahah, Ash! hahhaah, stop aahhah it!'', Misty said while laughing uncontrolibley. Ash of course didn't. He tickled her for awhile longer until she cracked. ''OK, I'll tell!'', Misty finally said.

'Well, what did Togepi say?'', Ash asked letting Misty breath. Misty then blushed again and started poking her two fingers together. ''Well, Togepi said...Mommy and Daddy should get married'', Misty said blushing even more than when Togepi talked. Ash then blushed alot too, but then talked. ''Well I've never been one not to listen to a Pokemon and I don't plan on stopping now'', Ash said lovingly. Misty then looked at him, with nothing but joy in her face. ''Ash! Do you mean!?'', Misty asked excitedly. ''Yes, Misty Waterflower, will you marry me...when we're old enough?'', Ash asked kneeling on one knee. Misty then cried out happily. ''Yes I will...when we're old enough'', Misty said. Ash then got and took Misty into his arms. They then met in yet anouther passionet kiss. Pikachu and Togepi mearly watched in happiness. But now it was time to tell everyone.

Ash and Misty, ( with their Pokemon in their arms ), then walked into the living room. ''Well it took you guys long enough!'', Brock said joyfully. It was aparant that Brock and Tracy had healed from their beating earlier. Though for some weird reason, Brock seemed rather happy, as though as he just found out something that he planned on happening for a long time now. Ash and Misty took notice to this and wondered, he had known that they have been a couple for at least a hour or so now so the excitement from that has sure to have died down since then, yet he still seemed happy. They wondered for a moment and thought of a solution, did he happen to hear the proposal earlier? It seems odd that he wouldn't have blurted it out had he did, so this confused them, but they shook it off to tell everyone the news.

''OK guys, since you are the closest family we've got, I feel that you should be the first to find out'', Ash said blushing. Everyone then looked at them confused and curious. ''Well, even though our relationship just started, some people, or should I say Pokemon, ( as Ash and Misty held up Pikachu and Togepi ), believe that...well...'', Misty said to shy to continue the rest. ''Yeah, well, out with it'', Brock said encouraging them to continue, as though as he wanted everyone else to hear. ''Well... ( Ash then held Misty's hand ), were getting married!'', Ash said happily. At this, everyone was in total shock, ( except Gary, who fell over laughing and Brock, who seemed shocked, but mostly from suspense ). ''You two can't get married!'', Tracy said shocked. ''You two are too young to do that!'', he continued. Most everyone nodded, ( except Brock and Gary, I think you know why ).

''I said we were, I didn't say we were now'', Ash said correcting himself. Tracy then acknowledged this and smiled for the to be couple. Prof.Oak just sat there, not moving an inch with his mouth open slightly wide in shock. Gary was still laughing on the ground, and Tracy was still thinking of this new couple. Finally, Delia spoke up. ''Oh my Ashy's getting married! Oh I can't wait till you grow up now!'', Delia said. Ash and Misty blushed. Delia thn thought of something. ''Oh my, you two will need something!'', she said. She then pulled off her wedding ring and gave it to Misty. "Your wedding ring!? Mrs.Ketchum, I can't take this!'', Misty said sincerely. ''Oh don't worry, you need it more than I do'', Delia said. She then pulled off anouther ring, this one on her other hand. ''Here Ash'', she said handing it to her son.

''Wait, isn't this...'', Ash said. Delia simply ''Your father's wedding ring. Ever since he died, I never took it off, untill now...you need it now'', Delia said sincerely. Ash mearly nodded and hugged her. ''Thanks mom'', Ash said. Everyone just looked at them happily, ( even Gary, who finally stopped laughing ), while Ash and Misty put on their new wedding rings and took each other hand in hand. Brock then seemed sad and pouted when everyone noticed. ''Ohhh, the younger kids get together and married on the same day before I even get a girl!'', brock said. Everyone laughed. Just then, their was a knock at the front door. Delia opened the door when smoke filled the whole room.

''What the!?'', Ash yelled when evil laughing began to be heard. ''Oh great!'', he continued sarcastically. Team Rocket then could be seen through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to do their motto, when everyone stopped them. Everyone then went into defense when Team Rocket reached for their Pokeballs, but suddenly stopped. They saw Ash and Misty's hands and rings. ''Wait a minute! Twerps hand in hand with wedding rings...'', Jessie said stopping to think. ''YOU TWO ARE MARRIED!?'', James yelled in shock. ''Jeez, it's been two hours and your already married! What happened in two hours for all dis to happin!?'', Meowth asked. Gary and Tracy sort of snickered at this.

Ash and Misty then looked at each other and blushed. So Team Rocket, ( promising not to cause anymore trouble...for the moment ), sat and listened to the story. Jessie and James, after hearing the story, had a tear in their eyes, with the old glassy anime eye look. ''That was so romantic!'', James said sniffling. ''Talk about a happy ending!'', Jessie said just as sad. They then looked at Tracy's sketches and cried even more. Meowth then looked at these and shrugged. ''Eh, who'd a thunk it?'', Meowth asked in his usual way. Everyone then sweatdropped. ''Well now dat that'ssettled with!'', Meowth continued as they ran, grabbed Pikachu, then ran out the door. But before anyone could chase them, they heard Pikachu yell, an explosion, and ''Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!''. Moments later, Pikachu walked through the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. Misty picked up the flowers as Ash read the card that was attached to it.

''TO THE NEWLY WEDS, SINCERELY, TEAM ROCKET'', Ash read aloud. ''Well that was nice of them'', Brock said. Ash then continued reading the card. ''P.S- THIS IS NOT NICE OF US!'', Ash finished. Everyonr then laughed. Delia then took the bouquet and put it in a vass. After about 4 hours, it was late and Gary, Tracy, and Prof.Oak left to return to the lab. Delia went to bed as well, so it was just Ash, Misty, and Brock, ( and their Pokemon as well ). ''So you guys heading off tomorrow?'', Brock asked. They nodded. Ash then remembered something. ''Hey Brock, when we told everyone about our engagement, you seemed... I don't know, like you already knew, did you?'', Ash asked Brock. Brock then smirked and answered. ''Yes I did. You see, I was going to go into the kitchen to get you guys so that we all could talk, but then I heard you guys talking about a secret and Togepi, so I listened. I then heard laughing so I figured you guys were fooling around, so I peeked in and I saw you guys on the floor. Then I over heard your conversation from when Misty told you about what Togepi said, so I already knew your surprise'', Brock answered in great detail.

''You realize that you'll have to come with us'', Ash said. Brock the looked at him confused. ''The journey wouldn't be the same without you! And besides, I'm sure you'd love to see my sisters again'', Misty said sarcastically as Brock blushed. ''Well I guess I'm in charge of watching you two!'', Brock said. Ash and Misty then got the joke and hit Brock with a pillow as a reply.

The next morning, they woke up, said their goodbyes, and headed off towards Cerulean City. Ash and Misty hand in hand again, with their wedding rings on. They then thought of their future...together. hat was untill they spotted Team Rocket stealing some Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. So as usual, Ash, ( and Misty ), took care of Team Rocket, thanking them for the bouquet before they did, while Brock flirted with the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny who tried to help stop Team Rocket. It was obviously going to be a long wait before marriage, but they could wait, for they couldn't be happier...not even the slightest. Things were certainly going to be different now.


End file.
